


Fighting Bets

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, No Slash, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What happens when Brian sees Justin's name on the top 10 list from EP 508. What happens when Justin finds out about the bet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to Pookie for her wonderful beta job. Thanks to the girls and to Nisey, my sister and to ROO..love you girls. Also thanks to everyoWhat happens when Brian sees Justin's name on the top 10 list from EP 508. What happens when Justin finds out about the bet? ne who continues to support. JIM and CHRIS thanks for everything and tell Matt I said 'HI Baby cakes' 

the part in _italic_ is Justin remembering.

* * *

I still can’t believe that Justin moved out and from what I was told; he is living in some shitty apartment.

I have banned that ‘wanna be’ out of my club. I used the excuse of no blowjobs on the dance floor. But the truth is, the guy is a loser. He thinks he ‘owns’ the place 

Which if he really thinks that, he has another thing coming. I am the top dog here and this is MY club. I won’t just sit back and let some blond come in and act like he owns the place. Like some other blond I know. A blond would never be banned.

I’m playing a game of pool, when that certain blond boy who was banned comes over to me.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Brandon asks while his hand grabs the stick.

“Your hands on my stick.” I look down at his hand

“Why’d you ban me from your club?” He asks me, determined to get in my face.

“Because I can. Getting sucked off on the dance floor is a very serious offense.” 

“Accept when it’s you.” He snidely remarks.

“Membership has its privileges.” I smile with my tongue in my cheek smirk.

“I think you threw me out because you’re afraid I’ll get the hottest guys.” 

“I ‘AM’ the hottest guy.” I tell him matter of factly.

“You mean ‘WERE’.” He looks at me with that look.

“Since when?” I hit the ball.

“Since me. Even the mightiest one day must fall. The king is assassinated. The lion is torn to shreds.” He looks so sure of himself.

“Oh lord. Please spare us from wearisome cliches. Listen, twerp. You think you get to be the best just by showing up and announcing that you are? You have to prove it first.

“I thought I already had?” He looked at me and I wanted to slap the look off his face.

“By picking off a couple of twinks before I got to them? You’re going to have to do better then that.” I think he has me confused with someone else. 

“Then how about we pick? Say the 10 hottest guys we can find.” I look at him and smirk, knowing that I can have them done and having my 5th drink by the time he is even on the 6th one.

“And the one who fucks them all first wins.”

“You know the game.” He smiles at me like he has this won.

“I also know the outcome.” I smirk when I see his face.

“I admire your confidence. But they say every star burns it’s brightest just before it burns out.

“Oh, say you win?” I look at him waiting for his answer.

“I get into Babylon. And if you win?” He looks at me.

“I get into you.” I smile at him as he nods his head. 

“Ok, so here is what we will do. You get to pick 5 names and I pick 5 names. We put the list together for the 10.” We both agree as we head off in different directions.

The next night we meet up at Woody’s with a couple of names on our lists. I hand him mine and he hands me his. 

“Ok, we have to have proof of each one.” I tell him as I unfold his list. 

“I agree.” He tells me.

Opening it up, I take a quick glance knowing I wouldn’t have a problem. Then a name popped out to me. His first name is someone very personal to me, someone very special to me. 

“What the fuck?” I tell him pointing to the name.

“Oh, he is fucking hot.” I look back down at the name. 

“All bets are off.” I tell him as I push him the paper.

“Why Brian, can’t you get the twink?” He smiles at me and I want to fucking knock it off him.

“Anyone but him.” I tell him again, pointing to the name.

“He has been on my mind since the first night I got here. He looked hot standing at the bar.” He winks at me.

“Fuck it, bets off.” I start to walk away as I remember the way it looked on his list. 

1\. Justin Taylor 

And it had stars by it. Fuck that game. No way was I going to let him have my blond twink that I have had for 5 fucking years.

I walk away to get another drink. Justin was on his list. I couldn’t do that to Justin. When I fuck him again, I want it to be on my terms and I want it to mean more then for a game.

^^^^

I saw how Brian seemed to back away after seeing my number one name, Justin Taylor. I wonder what that was about?

I make my way over to the bar when I see a familiar face that I have seen around the blond.

“Hi” I say to him.

“Hi sweetie.” He smiles at me.

“Buy you a drink?” I ask him as he nods his head.

“Cosmo” He tells the bartender.

“I’m Brandon.” I put my hand out.

“I know. You are the new talk of the town. I’m Emmett.” He squeals out happily.

“Nice to meet you.” I hand him his drink as I look around to find Justin walking in with some short brown haired man. 

“I see you have an eye?” I look at Emmett who is smiling pointing to Justin.

“Yea, he’s hot. He was on a list of top 10 to fuck.” He looks at me as Justin and his friend walk up.

“Hey Em, I see you have a friend.” Justin smiles out. 

“Yea, this is Brandon. Brandon this is Justin and Michael.” I shake their hands 

“Nice to meet you both.” I smile as Emmett took my lead from earlier.

“Justin is on a 10 ten list.” I see Justin look at Emmett like he grew a head.

“What list?” He looks to me.

“There is this guy who wanted to do this top ten hottest guys you can fuck to show he was still number one.” I see their faces and they look to Justin.

“Brian.” They all say in unison.

“Yea I told him it was childish and that we shouldn’t do it and I wouldn’t do it.” 

“Who put me on the list?” He asked me.

“He did the whole list. I told him I thought you were good looking, but that it was wrong to use you.” I see him look around and see Brian over by the pool table. 

“Excuse me.” He walks away as I look at Emmett.

“They have been partners for 5 years on and off.” He tells me. And now it makes sense to me onto why he didn’t want to do Justin.

“I feel bad now.” I put on my best act as I look back over to where Justin was or seemed to be yelling at Brian, who just stood there looking at him. Looking at me with a look to kill as Justin walks away. Brian closes his eyes. For a moment, I felt bad for the guy. But he needs to be brought down. 

And now I see the best way is through Justin.

“Why did they break up?” I asked.

“Brian’s tricking, Brian’s not being able to say the words I love you. Brian’s way of being Brian.” Michael lets out in a sound of anger.

“I am getting out of here.” Justin announces to us.

“Hey, how about I give you a ride?” I offer.

“Umm, its ok. Michael can give me a ride.” 

“Actually Justin, I want to stick around and have a few words with my so called best friend.” Michael smiles at me.

“Ok, I’m not to far from here.” He hugs the guys. As we head out, I see Brian and Justin lock eyes and Brian then turns his eyes to me and narrows them.

“Let’s get out of here.” He walks out and into the night.

“So, where to?” I ask him.

“Let’s go to Babylon.” I look away.

“I can’t. The owner banned me for getting a blow job on the dance floor.” I look at him and can see the look in his eyes. I know I am hitting some nerves.

“Sounds like Brian. Competition isn’t Brian’s strong point. I mean he tries to, but he hates to lose.” We head to the diner instead.

^^^^ Justin’s P.O.V

As we sit in the booth at the diner, I look at the blond across from me. 

“So, want to tell me what you are thinking about?” He asks taking a sip of his drink.

“Brian. It just seems like the thing he would do.” I take a drink as he nods his head.

“Want to talk about it? About what he said or how you feel?” I smile, not knowing that it actually feels nice to have someone care about how I am feeling.

“Not really, but thank you.” I take another sip of my drink, thinking back to the fight I just had with Brian.

_”How could you fucking think about a fucking ‘fucking’ bet? Ok, I know you well enough to know you would do it, but why the fuck did you put my name on it?” I scream at him_

_“Justin.” He tries, but I stop him from saying more._

_“Did you think this would get me back into your arms, into your bed? Like some last fuck farewell?” I see him look at Brandon then back to me._

_“Justin, it’s not like that.” He tries to tell me, but once again I stop him._

_“Brian, I thought I meant more to you then this? I thought 5 years on and off with you were worth more then being on your top 10 fuck list.” I can feel tears and anger inside of my heart._

_“Justin, you know you mean more.” He looks into my hurtful eyes and closes his._

_“Brian Kinney. I love you, but this is how you ‘show’ me. I thought after we split, that you might come around. Boy, was I wrong.”_

_“Justin.” He goes to grab my arm. I pull away. “If you let me explain you will see this is all wrong.”_

_“Wrong, the only wrong thing is you got caught. The only thing wrong is that I actually believed you would come around and tell me you loved me. But I was a fool for far too long.”_

_“You know that’s...” I once again cut him off._

_“Don’t give me any bullshit. I am not your fool anymore.” I turn to leave before he tells me_

_“Maybe not mine, but you are being Brandon’s.” I turn to look at him._

_“At least he had the balls to not go through with the bet. He had more self respect in me and the others on that list.”_

_“Bullshit Justin.”_

_I didn’t stay to listen to anymore as I went back over to the guys and left. And now I am here with Brandon._

I feel his hands on mine bringing me back to the present and I look up to see him looking at me.

“It will all work out somehow. I know it will.” He reassures me once more.

“Yea, I hope you are right.” Looking out the window of the diner, I see Brian in his jeep. “I hope so.” I whisper more to myself as I take a drink once more.

“Shall we get out of here?” He asks me as he looks into my eyes.

“Ya, why not?” 

We get back to my place and I was worried since it isn’t a ‘ _nice_ place but he didn’t say anything.

“Want a drink?” He nods as I hand him one of the bottled waters.

Before I could finish, he was holding me close to him, looking into my eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” He kisses me and at first I thought twice about it, but then I kiss him back. He has a nice mouth.

Taking my clothes off little at a time, he moves me into the bedroom. I look at the bed and think about this.

After this, there is no turning back. After this, I am no longer waiting for Brian.

After this, there are no more tears. I will start over, be anything I want to be. The sky is the limit.

After this, I will be free of Brian Kinney.

After this, I will cry myself to sleep, knowing that I will be thinking of Brian Kinney. 

I feel myself being laid down and all my thoughts lay down with me as my eyes close with Brandon moving down my body and helping me move on with my life.


	2. Fighting Bets

Thanks to my beta, Pookie, I love you. Also thanks to Roo for all her words of encouragements.Love you. Also thx to Sid,Nisey and the rest of the gang. Also my bestest buddies, JIM, CHRIS, MATT and ALAN. You guys keep me going.Love you all my little vampires.

* * *

I feel myself being lowered to the bed, and before I knew it, I was pushing him away.

“I’m sorry; I’m just not ready for this.” I tell him, looking at him through sad eyes.

“Justin, there isn’t any reason to be sorry. You just got out of a relationship and need time to get over it.” He smiles at me, rubbing my back while sitting on the bed with a big hard on. 

A hard on I gave him.

“I can take care of that for you.” I lower my body so I can get to his cock easier and just suck him off.

After he came, I sat up to look at him better. He’s not bad at all, but he isn’t Brian, and I am just not ready to fully move on with my life.

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but I did lead you here in the hope of fucking me, but I can’t. Not while I am still pining over another.” He takes my hand in his.

“Justin, it’s ok. I didn’t ask to take you home to fuck you. I was just worried about you.” He looks at me with compassion.

“Thanks Brandon, It means a lot.” I get up and start putting my clothes back on.

“So, can I ask you out?” He asks me as he puts his own clothes back on.

I look at him and see that he really is trying to make me feel better.

“Umm…I don’t know.” I look away as I feel him put his hand on my arm.

“Justin, I’m not him. I know how to date, and I know how to keep my hands off unless it’s wanted.”

“I didn’t say anything Brandon. I’m just not sure I am ready.” 

“Okay, no pressure.” He finishes getting dressed and I can’t help but notice how nice looking he is. 

“Okay I will.” I find myself saying.

“When?” He looks at me.

“Umm…tomorrow night. We can have dinner?” I look around “Out.” We both laugh as he hands me his number.

Taking a pen out, I write mine on a sheet of paper and hand it to him. 

“Until then, you get some rest. You have had a long night.” He kisses my cheek and walks out.

“You too.” I smile as he closes the door. Maybe he isn’t as bad as I first thought.

^^^

Leaving Justin’s, I know I will get him. Fuck, after that blowjob, I am getting hard again thinking about those sweet lips on my cock.

Finding me a trick, I lead him to the back so I can get off again. 

Yes, by the time I get through to that blond, he will not want Kinney anymore, and he will finally lose. 

I know they aren’t together, but from how he looked at the blond, I know he wants him back and I’m going to make sure he loses him. TO ME!!

Getting back to Woody’s, I see Brian looking at me with such anger as he walks over to me.

“Where’s Justin? I’m telling him the truth.”

“He’s probably sleeping. We wore each other out.”

“I know Justin better then that. I know he wouldn’t just get ‘into the sack’ with you.” He does know him, but he doesn’t need to know.

“You believe what you want to believe. I have better things to do.” I walk around him and walk away.

“Fuck you Brandon. I know Justin better then you know yourself.” He yells at me as I walk away.

“You had your chance Kinney, but you called off the bet.” I smirk as I grab someone, taking him into the bathroom and into a stall to fuck him.

^^^

I watch him walk away and wish I had a witness on him admitting it was me who called off the bet. I know Justin better then he thinks, and I can tell he hasn’t been fucked or has fucked Justin or he would have a bigger smile then he ‘put on’ 

I know I have to come up with a way to show Justin it was me who called it off. But right now, he’s so fucking pissed off at me that he won’t listen to reason.

I see Brandon taking someone to the back and know that if he were with Justin, he wouldn’t be here right now getting his dick sucked, or fucking him. Justin would have worn him out. 

I smile at the fact I know he hasn’t had anything more then maybe a blowjob from my Sunshine.

“You better do something” I turn to see Ted standing there beside me.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Justin.” I nod my head; walking over to where I see Justin walking in with Daphne.

“Justin.” I speak his name.

“What?” He looks at me with such hope.

“We need to talk.” He looks at me with wider eyes.

“I think you said all you need to.” Daphne sneers at me. Leave it to her to defend Justin. She would defend me if she weren’t pissed at me.

“It’s okay Daph.” He tells her as she nods and walks away.

“Justin, I know that you are pissed at me.” I start to say.

“Yes, and I have every right to be. Brian, what you guys did was wrong. At least I thought I knew you better then that. I didn’t want to think you would do that.” Just then Brandon walks up, giving Justin a kiss on the lips.

“Still on for tomorrow sexy?” He asks Justin and my whole idea of trying to get this out left my mind.

“Yea, I’ll call you.” He tells him as Brandon smiles at me.

“Okay, I’ll see you then. Get some rest. I know you were tired earlier.” Both of them grunt out a laugh.

“Yea, see you then.” Justin turns to get another drink and all thoughts left my head. All I can think of is the kiss and the fact he’s seeing him again.

“Did you fuck him?” I ask out of no where.

“Why do you care?” He looks at me.

“Because I think you can do better then some blond who you don’t know shit about, and is just after one thing.” I see him flinch as my mind wonders to another blond who was only after one thing a long time ago.

“Brian, you have no right to tell me who to fuck and who not to fuck.”

“I know, but Justin, you deserve better then that.” For a second, I swore he saw through my walls, but then I the hurt in his eyes again.

“Brian.” 

“Justin, look, you may not want me anymore, but don’t go fucking up your life with someone who wants to take over my position as Stud of Liberty.” 

“Fuck you Brian. I still think you love me and your fucking fears won’t let you be happy, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t like you in that way.” He moves away as I grab his arm, pulling him into me.

Kissing him on his lips I can feel him give in some before pulling away.

“It’s not about the sex Brian. It’s about commitment and communication between us that fucked us up. I love you, and I know you love me but this is not...” I pull him into me once more, trying to show him something, but it’s not working right.

Pulling away from me with tears in his eyes, he continues. “It wasn’t the sex, or the kisses. Brian, please, stop kissing me. I don’t want that anymore. I want something you can’t give me.” He walks away from me as my own words shock even me. 

“How do you know? I want to.” I say in a whisper that even I have to strain to hear. I pick up a drink, slamming it down before ordering another and heading home to mope in my own self pity once again.


	3. Fighting Bets

Thx to my Pookie for a wonderful beta job. Also thanks to Shauna for all her help and a big thank you to Sid for her help as well. I would also like to thank my bestest buddy ROO for all her wonderful input on stuff. Also, thanks to CARRIE for future fun.I also want to thank the gangs of those I hang out with, HORS, ASYLUM, and to my own fan club from the UK JIM, CHRIS, MATT, ALAN love you all. Enjoy.

* * *

I finish getting ready to go out to dinner with Brandon. Why did I ever agree to this? 

Was it to piss off Brian? To show him that I can survive without him? 

There’s a knock on the door and I smile already knowing who it is. 

“Come in Brandon.” I yell out as he opens the door, showing how much he has to offer, with some tight ass pants.

“Where are we going?” He asks me.

“I thought you were handling that part.” I look at him and he smiles. “Smart ass” I smile back. 

“Well, I am taking you to the Italian restaurant that just opened.” I just nod my head. “Something wrong Justin?” 

“No, it’s nothing. Give me five minutes to brush my teeth and finish getting ready. You are early.” Laughing, I walk towards the bathroom. There was no way I was telling him that Brian and I talked about going there when it opened.

After getting ready, we head out to have dinner when I see Daphne and her new boyfriend standing there. 

“I thought you would be more comfortable with your friends here.” I smile at him thinking that maybe I have him pegged wrong.

Dinner was a nice affair; we were laughing and telling stories when I see Daphne looking at me.

“What?” I ask.

“I don’t know. Something about him creeps me out. He’s being too nice and trying too hard.” She smiles at him then looks back to me.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t point my finger on it, but something isn’t right.” I nod my head, hoping she’s wrong. I mean, I’m not falling for him like I did Brian.

“Well, what do we have here?” I look up to see Deb standing over us.

“Hi ma’am. I’m Brandon. Justin’s dat- friend.” Brandon smiles at me.

“Debbie, this is Brandon, Brandon this is Debbie. And you know Daphne and Matt.” I smile once again.

“Well, then you should come to dinner at my house, since Brian has dropped off the face of this earth.” I look at Daphne, scared of what this might become.

“I would be honored ma’am.” Brandon goes to shake her hand. She grabs it and holds it close.

“Friend or not, you hurt our ‘Sunshine’ I will have your balls on my wall. Now, call me Deb.” He looks at me and I try to hide my laugh as she walks away.

“She’s scary.” We laugh as Matt chimes in. 

“Yea, but she means well.” 

“Yea I can tell.” Brandon says looking at me once again.

^^^

I won’t let some old bag stand in my way of winning. Even though this isn’t a bet anymore, the best way to become king here is to have what the ‘old’ king had and that’s this blond man next to me. 

How dare she threaten me like that. 

“Well, no worries.” He smiles at me.

We finish our meal and I could tell Justin was more at ease with his friends here. I would love to just fuck him, but this is going to take a little time. 

“What you thinking?” Justin asks me.

“Nothing, I need to use to the restroom.” I smile as I get up, moving into the restroom only to be met by Matt.

“I don’t know what game you are playing, but I am watching you. Don’t hurt him in any way. He’s been through enough. I don’t trust you, and frankly no one does. If this is all real and shit, great. But if it’s a game, then stop it now before someone gets hurt.” I smile at him.

“I’m not out to hurt anyone Matt.” 

“Good, Justin means a lot to this family. And if you think you can move in and take Brian’s place in his heart, you are wrong. He might fuck you, but he loves that man more then anything in this world.” 

“Well too bad that man doesn’t feel the same. Doesn’t Justin deserve to have it all?” I ask.

“Yes and he will, from Brian once he comes to his senses. He loves Justin.” 

“Yea well, by the time he figures it out, it will be too late.” I smile once more.

“Is that a threat?” He gets in my face.

“No, not at all. Just saying that by the time he figures it out, Justin would have moved on. Maybe not with me, but with someone.” I have to play this right. 

“Oh okay. Just know you are warned.” I nod as we move back out to where our dates are waiting.

“Understood.” I whisper as we head out, knowing that I will end up with what I want, the crown of the new stud of Liberty. 

And Brian will be history in more ways then one.

Walking out of the bathroom, I never saw the other person in the stall. 

^^^

I still can’t believe this man. I have to hand it to Matt though, sticking up for Justin. Leave it to Daphne to pick someone who can match her wits.

I walk out seeing them all laughing at the table. I also overheard Debbie earlier asking them to dinner. That’s another dinner I won’t be at.

I move to where they can’t see me, but I can tell that something is up. I know that he is up to something but without proof, Justin wouldn’t believe it. 

He would think that it’s all my idea to get him away from him. The truth is, I really do want him away from him. 

I want him with me. I want to protect him and look out for him. Seeing Daphne head to the ladies room, I walk in behind her.

“Hey Beautiful.” She jumps and slaps me. 

“Fuck Brian, you trying the other side after killing me?” Taking a deep breath, she looks at me, “What the fuck do you want?”

“I want to ask you something. I know you can see through him, but Justin isn’t himself. I know they haven’t had sex.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because he would have the biggest grin.” I smile.

“Justin?” She looks at me.

“No, Brandon. Justin is a lot to handle and you need it in squirts to handle it.” She looks at me.

“Brian, what do you want?” I look at her once more.

“Look out for him. Watch out for Brandon. Daphne, it was a bet, but I called it off when I saw Justin’s name. I didn’t want him involved in this and he deserves better then to be on some list.” She smiles at me 

“You love him.” I look at my reflection in the mirror.

“Just promise me, if it gets out of hand, come to me. I want him safe and if Brandon uses lies and shit to try to get Justin, it’s his way of getting to me.” I look at her hand that is now on my shoulder.

“Brian, I will keep you informed, but you have to tell him how you feel. You can end all this just by telling him.” I nod my head.

“I know, but Daphne, I fucked up too much. He doesn’t even want to look at me right now.” She hugs me and I hug her back.

“I’ll let you know Brian. I should get back.” Kissing my cheek she smiles.

“I always knew you would find a man who can match your own wits.” She laughs at me.

“Yea, Matt is great.” I hug her once more before looking at her.

“Brian, I think you should get out of here before I end up taking you to the hospital. You look pale.” 

“I haven’t been eating much. Plus, it’s not over that. I just miss…..” I stop myself.

“Say it.” She warns me.

“Justin. I miss Justin.” She smiles once more before tapping my face and walking over to the door.

“I knew you would come around.” 

“Daph?” 

“I will let you know okay.” I nod as she moves out. Watching as she sits with them and I nod my head at Matt who nods in understanding.

I leave knowing that with Daphne on the case, things will be okay.

 

**One month later**

I still haven’t to have sex with Justin. He keeps telling me he isn’t ready for that step yet.

But that will all change soon. Tonight is the night that I finally get it. 

Walking up to the old woman’s house, I knock on the door to have it opened by the queen herself. 

“Bout time you got here. We were going to send out the squad to find you.” She laughs and everyone joins in. I walk over to where Justin is and sit down.

“You okay Blue.” I took up calling him ‘Blue’ because of his eyes. Make him forget that ‘Sunshine’ name he used to call him.

“I’m fine, just tired.” I nod as I lean over to give him a kiss.

^^^

I watch this smooth fucker moving in and trying to get Justin to be with him. I’ve seen him, hell we’ve all seen him with other people when he’s telling Justin he isn’t. 

Justin said they aren’t boyfriends, but the mere fact that I actually overheard the bastard talking to one of the tricks about a blond he is working on, and that once he gets him, then Kinney would be history makes me mad.

“Emmett, what are you thinking?” Ted asks me.

“About what we overheard from him. I still think we should tell him.” I answer him.

“It wouldn’t do any good. He won’t listen to us on anything that has to do with his personal life. Besides, we don’t have proof.” Teddy is always one up on us.

“I know. He’s really hurting over Brian.” I look over to see the scumbag kissing Justin. 

Moving over by them, I hear Brandon whisper to Justin. “I am falling hard for you Blue. I love you.” 

“We have to do something.” I look to Teddy.

“Yea and I know the perfect person he will listen to.” I see the smirk on Teddy’s face and know who he is talking about. 

“Yes perfect.” I look over again to see Justin get this look on his face, walking away, he goes out back.

“Let’s do it Teddy, let’s help get this loony out of here now.” 

Looking at him, we both stand up to get the one person who will do everything to protect Justin. 

Just then Daphne comes over “We better be thinking of the same person.” 

“Why Daph, you know how scorned silly queers can be.” She slaps my arm. We have become great friends. She’s my favorite fag hag.

“We need to get him away from Justin. With that ‘I love you’; it’s going to freak Justin out.” 

“I know, so darling, would you like center stage on going to get the hero once more?” I ask her.

“I would love to.” We walk out in search of the one man, the one person that Justin would never think of playing hero again.


	4. Fighting Bets

I want to thank Pookie for a great beta job.Love you. I also want to thank Shauna, Mari and Sid for their input on this. I also want to thank Madam from the HORS for the words of the conversation with Brian and Ted{even though she doesn't know how much it helped} and also thanks to the gang and to Jim, Chris, Matt and Alan. Matt CONGRATS on the 1st Class Joint Honors. I'm proud of you baby.Hugs to all who continue to support my writings. Also ROO, thanks for all your evilness.

* * *

**Later**

As Emmett, Ted and I head out to Brian’s house to get his attention and fill him in on a few things I look at Emmett.

“He made me promise to come to him if I thought Justin was in trouble, or if Brandon was doing something he shouldn’t.” 

“Really, that’s our Brian.” I run my fingers through my hair. “Don’t worry, Brian will get involved in this.” He tells me.

“I know. I mean he seems to sorta stalk him in a way. I mean, when we went to dinner one night, he was there. That’s when he told me to come to him.” Ted looks at us as he drives. 

“Yea, Brian has a soft spot that he hides well.” Ted exclaims.

As we pull up to the loft, we all climb out. Ted opens the doors for Emmett and me. Buzzing up to Brian’s loft he answers.

“What?” 

“Brian, its Daphne. I need to talk to you.” He buzzes me up not knowing I have Pinky and the Brain with me.

Opening his door, he sees them and gives me a look of ‘why’ 

“Ok, so what do I owe this pleasure? Is Justin okay?” He asks, looking at me.

“Yes, he is. He’s just not seeing clearly.” I tell him.

“What are you talking about?” He looks to me.

“Well, Brandon told him he loves him.” I see Brian flinch.

“Good for Sunshine.” He tries to cover it up.

“Brian, he’s lying to Justin. He’s cheating and told someone that he was only using him to break you.” Ted tells him. 

“What the fuck?” He looks at him for answers.

“Well, we overheard him telling some guys that he wanted to bring you down and that the best way to bring the ‘stud of Liberty’ down is through his favorite twink. That he was going to make sure you lose him for good.”

“I have already lost him. Why are you here?” Brian said quietly.

Ted moves by him looking him in the eyes. “Well, I just thought considering you've lost the love of your  
life, and your best friend, your soul mate, the Ying to your yang as it were, you might want someone to share your pain with.”

Brian looks over at Emmett and me, then back at Ted who is looking him in the eyes. Brian’s walls fall for a minute before talking.

“My mother is a frigid bitch, my father was an abusive drunk, they had a hateful marriage. Which is probably why I am unwilling or unable to form a long term committed relationship of my own. The fact that I drink like a fish, abuse drugs and have more or less redefined promiscuity doesn’t help much. As a result I've lost the 2 people in my life that mean the most to me.” I swear I see a tear, but he holds onto it not letting it fall.

“Well, there don't you feel better?” Ted puts a hand on Brian’s arm.

“No, but I bet you do.” He looks at me and I walk over to him.

“Brian, stop with this façade. You love him. We know that. And unless you don’t help him now, Brandon will hurt him more then you ever did. And he will become like you and not want love.” He looks at me again.

“She’s right Bri. Justin isn’t thinking and when Brandon said he loved him tonight, Justin got up and walked out of the house. He is scared. But if we know Brandon, he is there filling Justin’s head with more lies.” Emmett blurts out to him.

Walking away from us all, he goes into his bedroom. We all look at each other as Brian walks back out to us and look at us.

“Brian, you need to do something before it’s too late. Before he really does give up on love and on you.” I run a hand over my arm. “Besides, you owe him so much and I think it is due time you give something back to him, other then heartache.” 

“You are so right beautiful. And that is why we are heading over to Deb’s and stopping this from going on. No one is going to hurt Justin, either to hurt me or to hurt him.” Walking out, he grabs my arm. 

“And Daphne, thanks for coming.” Smiling we leave the loft to go and save Justin, better know as JT.

^^^

**Back at Deb’s**

As I sit in the swing, Debbie comes out and sits next to me.

“So what’s eating you Sunshine?” She pops her gum and smiles.

“I can’t say it back Deb. He said he loves me and I can’t say it back.” I push myself back on the swing.

“Then don’t. Sugar, if he can’t accept that you aren’t ready to say it, then don’t waste your time. You deserve to not feel like you are pressured.” She rubs my arm and makes me look at her.

“I know, but he’s been great to me. We haven’t even really had sex. A blow job here and there, but I just can’t give myself like that yet.” She squeezes my arm.

“Well, don’t let him push you into it. Even with this love announcement.”

“I know, I don’t think he would do that.” I think to myself that I hope not. I might be out of my luck, but I refuse to let anyone make me do things like that.

“Good. Now what is this over? Brian?” I look at her.

“I miss him Deb. Every time I wake up or hell every time I breathe, I think of him. I know it was my choice to leave, but he will never give me what I want.” 

“Justin, you know you don’t have to tell me, since I have known Brian most that kid’s life. But don’t let him stand in your way of happiness. When you are ready, then fully move on.” Kissing my cheek, she gets up. “Besides, I actually am not sure I like this guy. I’m putting up with him for your sake and if he is doing anything to upset you, I will kick his ass to the curb and rip his balls off in spite of it all.” Laughing, she hugs me.

“Thanks Ma.” I see her smile at the endearment. 

Slapping my face, she talks again “Your family will make sure you are safe. We all love Sunshine in our lives.” 

Putting her hand on my neck, we walk back in where everyone is sitting. Brandon comes over to me and looks me in the eyes.

“You okay? I didn’t mean to upset you.” I smile and look him in the eye.

“I’m okay, can we just forget about it for now?” He nods, not wanting to pressure me and I am grateful for it.

About 15 minutes later, we were heading out when Brandon comes over to my car with me. I lean against it as he puts a hand on my face.

“I meant what I said Justin and I am not pressuring you into saying it back. I just wanted to be honest with you about what I was feeling.” I smile and lean in and kiss him.

“I know. Thanks Brandon.” He runs a finger over my cheek.

“No need to thank me.” He leans in to kiss me again. I kiss him back before turning my head away.

“Justin? It’s okay. I just want you to know I will be here for you.” I hear a car pull up and see Brian climb out. 

Shocked to see him, he comes over to me, pushing Brandon away from me.

“We need to talk Justin.” He tells me.

“Justin has had a long night; maybe you could do this another time?” Brandon suggests, but Brian isn’t paying attention.

“Justin, I need to talk to you. And I am not leaving until I do.” I look to see Daphne standing near me and I knew it was her doing.

“Brian.” I look at his face and I know something isn’t right.

“Please Sunshine.” He pleads.

“Justin, why don’t you talk to him? I’ll just see you later.” He kisses me again and my eyes never strayed off of Brian’s.

“Umm, yeah.” I stutter out.

“Remember, I love you.” As Brandon once again touches my face, that’s when it happened and no one saw it coming. 

Brian took Brandon by his arm, twisting it away from me, “The fuck you do you piece of shit, don’t **EVER** touch him again.” 

Brian punches him in the face, knocking him down on the ground, leaving us all shell shocked on what just happened and what is going to happen next.


	5. Fighting Bets

Thx to my wonderful beta Pookie, Love you.  
Thx to Sid, Mari, Nisey and Shauna for being my pre-readers. I want to also thank the girls and all of my fan club. Jim, Chris, Matt and Alan. I love you guys. Proud of you all.  
ROO: Thanks for everything. Love you.  
I also want to thank everyone for their emails and reviews.   
This isn't the end, more will come.

* * *

As I watch Brian punch Brandon and my heart jumps to a rapid beating. Not because it turned me on, but because I was scared. 

Scared for Brandon.

“Brian” I yell as Brandon lies on the ground with his hand over his nose.

“You are nothing, and I won’t let you continue this fucking charade.” I have never seen Brian so pissed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have been going out with him for awhile.” He looks to me as I reach out a hand to him, but before I can help him up, Brian grabs my hand away.

“Don’t touch him. He’s a lying piece of shit. Justin we need to fucking talk.” 

“Later Brian, you can’t come here and pull this.” I tell him pulling away.

As I help Brandon up, he looks at me. “Sorry Justin.” 

“Why are you sorry?” I look into Brandon’s face.

“For all this.” He said moving his hand between him and Brian.

“Not your fault.” He nods as I move away to Brian.

“We will talk later.” I tell him as Daphne and Emmett grab my arms.

“You need to listen to him Justin.” Daphne tells me. I know her well enough to know that if she tells me something I need to listen.

“Justin, it’s okay, I can just see you tomorrow.” Brandon smiles at me as I nod my head. “I do love you.” He leans in to kiss me, but once again Brian pulls him away.

“Okay, I have had enough.” Brandon said as he moves away.

“I haven’t you piece of shit.” Brian turns him around once more, hitting him in his stomach. 

“BRIAN!!” I scream.

“Tell him the fucking truth. You don’t love him. You tell him how it was your fucking idea for the bet and how it was ME who called it off.” Brian screams at him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I told you I didn’t think it was right to do it.” Just then Brian hits him again.

“Tell him the damn truth.” Brian has him pinned against the car as Brandon moves his head before Brian hits him again. 

“Brian, come on pal. Let go.” Ben tells him as he, Mikey, and I try to pull him off, but Brian swings again, connecting with Brandon’s jaw.

“FUCK!” Brandon screams.

“Tell him the truth. How it was your way of getting back into my club after I banned your ass. How it was me who called off the bet when I saw the one name on that list that is more then just a fuck and deserves to be more.” I am so stunned by what he says, so I turn to look at Brandon.

“I told him I love him. Something you know nothing about.” Brandon smiles as Brian hits him once more and they both end up swinging, and fighting.   
As Ben, Michael and Ted pull Brian off, Emmett, Hunter and I pull Brandon away. 

“I take it from this, that you will be even more pissed when he is with me and not you. Game’s over Kinney and I won.” Brandon lets out with a laugh.

"What do you mean games over?" Justin asks.

Brian and Justin stare at each other as Brandon’s voice breaks through. "Oh, Brian wanted to call off the bet. He wanted to save you, keep you all to himself. But I knew better. I knew that all you needed was for someone to show you what you were missing while you were wasting your time with Kinney." I am in shock at what he is saying.

“What?” I ask again, but feeling like I am not even here.

“You piece of shit, you don’t know anything about Justin and me. You don’t know anything about loving him. Not the way I do. You will never love him as much as I do. I always have and always will. You are a lying piece of shit who knows nothing about how things work around here.” Brian screams.

^^^

As I jerk away from a stunned Michael and Ben and Ted, I find myself on top of Brandon once more. Pounding into him, I feel myself being pulled off once more. 

“Get the fuck off me.” I scream at them.

“No, Chill out.” Ben tells me.

Seeing Brandon as he stood up looking to Justin. “Justin, let’s go.” 

I look at Justin who is just staring at me. 

“Justin.” Brandon said again.

I move over by Justin, touch his face. “Justin? Did you hear what was said?” 

“You, you said you love me.” Justin looks up into my eyes. I should have known out of all that he would hear those words the most.

Smiling I look into his beautiful blue eyes, “Yea, I did didn’t I?” 

“Justin?” Brandon once again tries to get his attention. 

“What?” I see Justin look at him.

“Are we going?” 

“No, I’m not going anywhere with you. You lied to me.” 

“Justin?” He tries again as I look to Ted as he starts to talk.

“We knew all along what you were doing. We overheard you bragging to the guys that you were using Justin to tear down Brian.” I see Justin look from Ted to Brandon as he walks over to Brandon.

Smiling Brandon reaches out to him as Justin smiles back, and before anyone knew what happened, Justin hits him himself and makes Brandon look at him in shock.

“Don’t ever use me to get to anyone. Don’t ever use me for anything. And most of all no matter how hard you try you will never bring down Brian Kinney. Get out of my life and stay out.” Moving away Brandon grabs Justin’s arm to stop him when I go to intervene.

Before I could do anything, Daphne is right there pushing him away from Justin. “Don’t ever come near him again or you will be sorry.” 

“What will you do?” He smirks. 

I smile knowing that Daphne is a hellion when she wants to me. 

Before he knew it, he was laying on the ground. From the pain he is in, it looked like Daphne kicked him hard enough in the balls that his grandchildren will be feeling it.

“I can do more to you then your worst enemy. Don’t mess with my friends.” He looks at her as she is walking away.

“Bitch.” He calls after her. She turns around only to see Emmett punching him. 

“Don’t call my girl a bitch. She has more balls in her little pinky then you do in you whole body.” Walking away we see him get up as Deb moves to him.

“Get away from my house and if you ever show that face here again, I will personally yank off your balls and hang them on my shelf. Stay away from Sunshine.” He starts to walk away, but before he is out of earshot I yell at him.

“And stay away from my club.” Looking back at Justin, I see he is smiling at me.

“You said you love me.” He tells me again and I can tell this was going to be talked about sooner, rather then later.

“Thanks guys” I look to the guys as Emmett looks at his hand.

“Who would have guessed you could use your fist for something else?” Emmett blurts out, making us all laugh, including me.

“Why don’t we go inside?” Deb tells everyone, but I haven’t taken my eyes off Justin.

“Why don’t we go back to the loft and talk?” I put my head to his.

“Okay.” We start to move to the car and as I open his door he looks at me. 

“Brian.” I look into his eyes once more. 

“Yeah Sunshine?” 

“I love you too.” He gets in as I head over to the drivers side. I know this is going to be talked about.


	6. Fighting Bets

I want to thank you all for standing by my stories. Thanks to my Pookie for wonderful beta. Also thanks to Mari and Shauna and Sid for their help. I also want to thank my gang, Jim, Chris, Matt and Alan oh and Big Mike. I also want to say thanks to everyone who has emailed me or left reviews and hope you liked this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Brian**

As we drove back to the loft, I sneaked a peek at Justin who is looking out the window with a smile plastered on his face.

Sensing me looking at him, he turns to look at me. “What?” 

“Nothing.” I reply reaching over to take his hand.

“Brian?” He smiles even more, knowing what I am saying.

“I know, just drive us as fast as you can, without getting stopped so we can get back to the loft to..” Looking at him he gives me a look before I finish what he started.

“To talk about our future.” He nods his head at me as I go back to driving and he looks back out the window, with smile in place.

Once back at the loft, I get us some water because he knows if I’m not going for Jim Beam or something stronger, that I’m serious about what we are about to talk about.

 

Sitting on the couch, I reach over to pull him closer to me. He pulls away looking at me. 

“Brian,” he looks into my eyes.

“I just want to be close to you and have you in my arms while we talk.” He smiles as he moves into my arms, which move around his body. “Comfy?” I ask once he is situated.

“Very.” He smiles at me.

“Okay, I guess I will start by saying that what I said earlier tonight, I meant every word. Justin, I have never met a man I couldn’t live without until you. I have tried too many times and each time it has felt like I couldn’t breath. I felt like the air was leaving my body and I was dying. And I never want that feeling again.” I stop to lift his chin.

I look into his eyes and see tears, so I wipe them away with my thumb. “Sunshine, you light up my life. You are my one and only true prince.” He laughs, looking at me.

“I know you are telling the truth because you don’t say things you don’t mean.” He whispers to me.

“That’s right Justin, I don’t. So everything I have said and will say tonight will be the truth. I can be harsh at times and say things I don’t truly mean, but you know that I do it for certain reasons. But this is one of those times I’m saying it for the right reasons. I have kicked you out a few times, which hurt me, but I also knew that you wouldn’t give up on me that easy. So when you walked out, it hurt more then anything in my life.” 

“Why didn’t you come for me and why didn’t you tell me about the bet?”

“Because you needed to know and come to terms with some things in you to know the whole truth and that just because some blond twink tells you that he loves you, doesn’t mean shit until you believe it yourself. You had to have the time to let it sink into you what the truth was. All that was needed was time to let it sink in and the truth would come out like it always does.” 

Smiling at me, I know he has caught onto the double meaning of what I just said. His smile broadens when he sees me smiling.

“And I know it wasn’t said in a romantic way, but.” He stops me before I finish the sentence.

“It was the true Brian Kinney way.” I smirk knowing that we always knew the other so well.

“Yea, I guess it was. But you always did make me lose my cool when I had ‘feelings’ flowing out. You always did get me to show more then the ‘walls up’ Kinney way.” 

“Brian, I always knew you loved me. That wasn’t the problem. I guess after the bashing I lost the ability to handle just the actions alone because,” I stop him by saying the rest of what he is thinking.

“Because you never know how long you have with that person and you should now just show it, but say it.” 

“Brian, we keep finishing,”

“Each other’s sentences. I know I said I hated when couples do that, but I like you finishing mine.” I finish that sentence with a kiss.

“I know that the old Brian Kinney would have done the bet no matter who was on the stupid list. Not that you need help getting some hot guy to fuck.” I take his hand in mine.

“I don’t want any hot guy. I want one hot guy and that’s you. And I wouldn’t have fucked just anyone. I wouldn’t have fucked Theodore, or Michael.” I look into his eyes but slowly look down at our hands.

“Justin, I know I have no right to ask or to be told because it’s your business. But did you fuck him? Or let him fuck you?” He lifts my chin up.

Smiling he looks me in the eyes, “That took a lot out of you to ask that.” I nod my head before he continues.

“No, he didn’t fuck me, and no I didn’t fuck him. I wasn’t ready for that step with him.” He tells me as I feel myself let out a sigh.

“I have to say I’m glad.” I see him look away before looking back at me.

“Me too.” He said honestly.

“Okay, let me finish what we started. I should have told you this a long time ago. Justin Taylor,” I look into his eyes, smiling. “I love you with every fucking fiber of my being. Always have, always will. I sometimes can’t breathe from how much I love and need you. It’s like I can’t breathe without you with me either. I know I should have said it before, but I was afraid. But 5 years later we are still stronger together then we are alone. We’ve had our share of bumps. Justin, I need you back.” I see he is crying again as he kisses my lips.

“I know you do.” But I stop him once again so I can continue. I want to get this all out. It’s been in me so long, I have to keep going.

“I have loved you from the very beginning. Well, a few days after knowing that I let you help name my son, and see and fuck you more then once. Wanting to do it told me you weren’t a normal trick. You were never a trick, hell, you were different from anyone I knew and I knew it. Something was different with you. I was going to tell you the night of the prom, then Chris ruined it and it scared me to love someone so fucking much it hurt. To see you in my arms, not moving, it scared me shitless. I felt like it was my fault. But I know now it wasn’t.” 

“Brian, you were there for me on so many levels. There are no regrets on my end on dancing with the man I love at my prom and you shouldn’t have any either. Other then the bashing and losing the dance, there isn’t anything I would change. It was great, and it wasn’t your fault. It was Chris’s fault.” Kissing me, I feel his wet tears fall down my cheek, but then realizing that are my own tears.

He wipes them from my face as he kisses me softly. “I was so fucking scared I lost you that night. I was so afraid I would never hold you or kiss you. I was out of my mind. I was there every night after everyone else went home, not wanting to showed anyone how it effected me. I felt like I was letting you down because I couldn’t make you better. Justin, you and my son are my life. I love you both so much.” Kissing his soft lips once more, he looks into my wet eyes.

“I know you were there Brian. I could feel you. I know you love me Brian. I love you too. And I am so glad you are finally coming clean with your feelings. It’s great to hear.” I run my hand on his arm.

**Justin**

It’s good to finally hear him saying it even though I knew how he felt. I always knew. 

“I know you knew Justin. But it’s not the same. I should have told you when you first woke up. And with the bet, well, you are wrong. I wouldn’t have fucked just anyone on it. I would not fuck Theodore or Mikey. But when I saw your name on it and knew what he wanted to do and knowing that I would just be using you to win a bet, I couldn’t do it. Besides, you would have seen right through me. I couldn’t do that though. I wanted the next time we,” He smiles

“Fuck.” He answers.

“No, when we made love next, I wanted it to be because we were back together, not because of some bet. Plus, thinking of you with other guys kills me. It makes me mad with jealousy. I wanted it to be because you finally know how I feel about you. That you would know it was love and not just the action of it.” I rub his cheek with my fingers.

“Then what more is there to say?” I smile. “Let’s go make love.” 

“Justin, I want you to make love to me.” I look at him stunned.

“Bri?” I feel his arm around my waist as he lifts me up, carrying me to the bed. 

Laying me down, he slowly removes his clothes, then removes mine, never taking his eyes off mine. He leans over and kisses my lips, then down to my neck over my ear. “I love you Sunshine.” He whispers as he moves down to my chest, biting my nipples just hard enough to send shivers down my spine.

“I love you too.” I barely get out as he kisses down to my stomach. He licks the place right above where the pubic meets the back of my stomach.

“MMM” I moan out as he keeps going lower, kissing my thighs and then taking my now leaking hard cock into his mouth.

“You taste so good.” He whispers out.

“Feels so good.” I barely sigh out.

Taking me back into his mouth, I can feel my dick hit the back of his throat as a finger slides into my ass. “Ohh fuck. Brian.”

Moving his mouth faster, he wraps his tongue around the head of my cock. Then just as fast as he was on it, he had the condom on and was leaning over me, sliding down on top. 

“Fuck.” He yells.

He rolls me over so that I am on top, and he is looking up at me. “You feel so fucking good.” He tells me.

“You are so tight Brian.” I say, moving slowly at first then picking up pace.

Moving as one, I lean down kissing his lips with passion. Not the hungry kind, but the deep sensual kind. The kind you feel it in your toes. The kind you can’t breathe after.

I feel him holding me to his lips moaning as I push farther inside. I lean my forehead against his and feel his breath on my lips.

“Fuck Sunshine.” He gasps out as I pick up the pace even more. He pulls me back down on top of his body as my movements slow down to a slower pace. Running his hands on my back, I kiss his neck. 

Before long, I can feel his anal walls squeezing my dick as I feel his load flow between us. I follow quickly after and squirt my load inside his hot ass as he bites my neck, whispering “I love you” and then kissing me as we both come down from our orgasms.

“I love you too Brian.” I pant out.

“Damn Justin, no one has ever made me cum so hard without touching my cock.” Realizing what he said I sit up and look at him. 

“Shit, Brian, I’m sorry.” I realize I didn’t even jerk him off while making love to him.

“Sunshine, it’s great. I was so into it that I didn’t need to be touched by you to cum.” Smiling at me, I lean over to lick his cum off him.

“Justin, look at me.” I do as he said and see his eyes tell me as his smile fills up the room. “I held you so close to me; I didn’t want you to stroke me while making love. I wanted this to be about you and how you make me feel and now you know how you make me feel without touching my dick. You always have that effect on me.” I know what he means. He does that to me to.

“Besides, we have the rest of our lives to do this.” I kiss his lips as I lay next to him.

“Damn Brian, you think you will be able to keep up with me?” I laugh as he slaps my side.

“Look for yourself.” He nods his head towards his now hard again cock. 

“You are awesome.” I feel his hand on my arm as he rolls on top of me

“Only because of you. You make me a better man. A better lover and most of all, you make me the happiest I could ever hope to be.” 

“I love you.” I look him in the eyes as he smiles.

“Ditto.” I was about to say something when I see the look he is giving me and smile at him again.

“Oh Sam.” Laughing at the fact that I now know he was actually watching the movie ‘Ghost’ with me when he complained and said he wasn’t paying attention.

“Patrick is so hot in that movie.” I get out right before he kisses me. Looking at me, he gets a smirk.

“Not as hot as you Sunshine. Nothing can be hotter then the Sunshine.” Pulling him closer, all thoughts are now back on the fact I want him inside of me. 

And I know this is just the beginning of our long and happy life together. Yes we will have our problems, but we will work them out, together.


End file.
